The purpose of this study is to examine the patient acceptability and blood glucose and hormonal responses to an oral load of Polycose, which is composed of glucose polymers derived from controlled hydrolysis of corn starch. It is less sweet, more palatable, and has a lower osmolarity than glucose, which may result in better patient acceptability and reduction of gastrointestinal symptoms.